


Наши страхи

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fear of Death, Gen, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, скоро этот страх, что выворачивает желудок наизнанку, просто сведет вас обоих с ума...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наши страхи

***

 

Тебе этого не понять. Ты не знаешь, что это. Ты представить себе не можешь, каково это. Как оно разрастается в глубине, словно дерево, и ветви − вены, черные изнутри. Как оно проникает во все тело и пускает там свои гнилые корни, все глубже, в то, что называют душой, а я − рассудком.

Ты читаешь свои умные книжки и думаешь, все это сказки, те кошмарные истории про горные склоны и белые овечьи туши с пятнами крови на них. Думаешь, никто не нападал на деревни, не разрывал человеческих тел, женщин и детей, никто вроде нас, меня или твоего друга. Потому что − как? Неужели, Скотт способен... Это проклятие в нас, и, поверь, _оно способно_. Рвать кожу. Ломать кости. Погружать зубы в мясо, еще теплое. Живое делать мертвым. И потому каждый чертов день приходится жить в страхе. Не тебе. Но нам. В страхе, что когда-нибудь этот зверь вырвется при солнечном свете. Что его уже не получится загнать обратно в шкуру. Что погибнут люди. Каждый встречный. Ты.

Нельзя быть до конца уверенным ни в чем. Ни в луне. Ни в рассвете. Ни в себе. Ни в своей стае. Однажды кто-то сорвется. Однажды цепь якоря лопнет. Или цепь ошейника.

А пока необходимо давиться этим страхом, слепнуть от этих желаний, что тебе, человеку, и не снились, исходить пеной от звона натянутых нервов в собственной голове.

 

***

 

Тебе этого не понять. Тебе с твоими повернутыми набекрень волчьими мозгами. Конечно, нет. У тебя ведь не дрожат руки, будто в лихорадке. Язык не присыхает к нёбу, горло не сводит, и уж точно не подгибаются ноги, стоит только тебе услышать шорох посреди ночи.

Кстати. Ночами же принято спать, да? Так вот мне страшно даже моргнуть после двенадцати. После _особых_ двенадцати, ну, ты знаешь. Я сижу, обнявшись с включенной лампой, до двери четыре шага − все давно посчитано, − восемнадцать ступеней вниз и два с половиной метра до шкафа с ружьем. Оно до сих пор не в моей комнате лишь потому, что это будет сложновато объяснить отцу. За окном полнолуние, а он спокойно спит. Ему ничего неизвестно. Например, что мне чертовски, до усрачки страшно. И если я на миг закрою глаза, это произойдет. Самое худшее. О чем ты, может, и не помышляешь, никто из вас. Оно случится в любом случае, наяву или только в моем сознании, в этот раз или в следующий: выбитые стекла, нечеловеческие звуки, крики, когти, глубоко засевшие в плече, боку, груди, хлесткая струя крови из горла. Так вы это делаете? С кроликами. Я чувствую себя этим сраным кроликом. Который не может промчаться по всему городу и собрать вокруг спящих людей стальные клетки, которые защитят их.

И это сидит во мне, впитывается вместе с воздухом и прилипает к легким, каждую секунду я помню, что где-то в кустах голодная пасть хочет оторвать кусок побольше.


End file.
